No me abandonaras
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: Jared necesita hacer volver a Melanie, pero nada funciona. Wanda propone que la bese y cuando empieza a probar sus labios… los gemidos de Wanda lo vuelven loco. -Oneshot: Wanda/Jared


**Summary:** Jared necesita hacer volver a Melanie, pero nada funciona. Wanda propone que la bese y cuando empieza a probar sus labios… los gemidos de Wanda lo vuelven loco.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana…

¡¡MALDITA MEYER!! ¡¡¡PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!! Los dialogos son extractos del libro THE HOST... los pensamientos de Jared... son mios.

* * *

--

**No me ****abandonaras**

**--**

-¿Por qué dice Ian que debo besarte?

-A mí no. A ella. Nunca se ha alterado tanto como cuando nos besaste… la vez anterior. Nada la atrae tanto a la superficie como eso. Quizá... No, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Intentaré encontrarla yo sola.

No sabía si era una broma de mal gusto o si era una realidad, pero la vez pasada que la había besado… bueno, su comportamiento había sido totalmente fuera de lugar, tan… anti-Wanda que ni siquiera me detuve a pensar, solo avancé hacia ella.

-¿Crees que si la beso...?

No le di mucha oportunidad a que me respondiera. Mis manos ya rozaban su cuello, descendiendo hasta los hombros. Era la piel de mi Mel… la piel que conocía muy bien y ansiaba volver a probar. ¿Cuántas veces no me había despertado entre sueños llorando por su ausencia y rogando por volverla a besar?

Si aun había una esperanza, por mas diminuta que fuera; tenía que luchar por ella. A fin de cuentas, no tenía absolutamente nada que perder. Si no todo lo contario, saciarme.

Una de mis manos tomó su muñeca y la otra acunó su rostro. Quizás si cerraba los ojos, era como si Mel estuviera conmigo, pero no. Ese aro que resplandecía en esas corneas que brillaban desesperadas y angustiosas delataban su ser. Ella no era mi Mel… mi Mel, si es que aun estaba ahí con ella, estaba a punto de perderse para siempre.

No podía permitir eso.

-Melanie –susurré apretando mi mejilla contra la suya, muy cerca de su oído-, sé que estás ahí. Vuelve a mí.

Wanda se estremeció ante mi contacto. Me pareció de lo más dulce. No quería simpatizar demasiado con ella, pero a veces su bondad me lo hacía extremadamente difícil. Decidí besarla suave, tierno, por lo menos eso le debía.

Pero en cuanto deslicé mis labios hasta los suyos todo exploto dentro de mí. Me sucedió como la vez anterior que la había besado. Era su sabor. Era su olor. Era el recuerdo de la que consideraba mi mujer…mía.

Mis manos posesivas se deslizaron por su piel. Saboreé su rostro. Estaba tan encerrado extasiándome con su piel que no me di cuenta en qué momento la había empujado y la había estampado contra la pared de roca. No era el único efusivo en el acto. Wanda jadeaba, enredaba sus manos en mi cabello, me incitaba a dominarla, y cuando se le ocurrió enredar las piernas en mi cintura… supe que estaba perdido. Esa maldita alienígena me había excitado…

Me odie a mí mismo, por dejarme sucumbir a sus encantos. Pero era Wanda… era tan única, tan bondadosa, tan entregada, tan mártir, tan…

Me obligué a frenar mis pensamientos en seco. Suficiente tenia con que mi cuerpo estuviera como desquiciado deleitándose con su piel como para que mis sentimientos por ella también quisieran fundirse con los suyos. No, y ni siquiera era su piel… era la piel de mi Mel.

Enredé mi lengua con la suya. Estaba con una maldita sea más excitado que nunca. Tanto tiempo sin ningún contacto femenino me estaba afectando… eso debía de ser. Era un deseo demasiado fuerte, podría decirse que hasta primitivo, que me obligaba a dejarme guiar por los deseos de mi cuerpo sin siquiera reparar en ello.

Liberé mis labios de los suyos y los aplaste contra su oreja, reprimiendo unas inmensas ganas de succionarle el lóbulo del oído.

-¡Melanie Stryder! – gruñí su nombre en un intento desesperado de no olvidarme del motivo de esto. Desesperado por sentirla a mi lado. Desesperado por volverla a ver, a su alma-. No me abandonarás. ¿No me amas? ¡Pues demuéstralo! ¡Demuéstralo! ¡Maldita sea, Mel, regresa!

Y volví a atacarla con mis besos y mis ansias locas de probarla. Sus puños tiraron mi camiseta hacia arriba. La chica ya me estaba desvistiendo y yo solo traté de controlar las ganas de tirarla al suelo, arrancarle los trapos de algodón y penetrarla hasta el cansancio.

Sus manos acariciaban mi vientre con devoción.

_Si algo no me detiene, juro por Dios que la hare __mía._

Wanda soltó sus labios sin aire y aproveché para besar su hueco bajo la mandíbula, me seguí por su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus senos. Esos senos que tantas veces quise…

Lamí una o dos veces antes de sentir arañazos en el vientre y que me empujara gritándome un:

-¡No!

Aun en mi confusión la sujeté de las manos y luego la apoyé contra la pared. No quería que Wanda se lastimara… que diga Mel. La mire muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos. No supe si reír o llorar por la interrupción, pero esa acción solo podía significar…

-¿Mel? ¡Mel!

-Pero ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? – preguntó la chica frente a mi furiosa.

Esa era mi Mel. Esa manera de hablar… ¡era ella!

-¡Estaba seguro de que podrías hacerlo! ¡Ah, Mel!

La alegría invadía mi pecho y me acerqué ansioso a probar sus labios. El beso fue totalmente diferente. Me besaba con más angustia… con más desesperación… eran los labios de mi Mel. Era mi Mel quien me besaba. Sus lágrimas bañaron mi rostro y de un momento a otro me mordió.

Salté hacia atrás por la impresión y ella se deslizó hasta el suelo. Mel estaba ahí… acababa de besarla. No pude evitar sentirme tan dichoso y comencé a reírme

-¡Ésta es mi chica! ¿Todavía la tienes, Wanda?

-Sí-jadeó.

Ella siguió con su debate interno y supe que mi chica estaba ahí. Que Melanie había regresado. Y en ese momento lo comprendí. Wanda siempre había estado de mi lado, su deseo de hacerla volver había sido más fuerte que su egoísmo por quedarse libre en ese cuerpo huésped. No sabía si lo hacía por sí misma, o por Jamie o por mí…

_Pero de ahora en adelante… Wanderer tenía mi confianza__…_

_Y la quería siempre junto a mí._

_

* * *

**!Aww! Yo no se ustedes, pero este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos es ese magnifico libro de Meyer. ¿Aullidos para esta lobita Alpha?**  
_


End file.
